


How To Tell Your Semi-Daedric Boyfriend He's A Father

by lyssajanet



Series: The Vestige and the Vessel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Summerset Spoilers, i just want my babies to be happy but apparently NOPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssajanet/pseuds/lyssajanet
Summary: Darien's alive, which alone is enough to make Vestige Isla Kingston burst out in tears, but now she has to tell him about their daughter Phoebe. Unsurprisingly, it's not an easy conversation to have.





	How To Tell Your Semi-Daedric Boyfriend He's A Father

**Author's Note:**

> me? being self indulgent by writing darien/vestige content? it's more likely than you think.  
> not really beta-ed, more for me than for others but here ya go anyway!

Everything had been a blur since Meridia said his name.

Darien

Darien.

_Darien._

He was alive. The love of Isla’s life was alive – had been alive all this time. Trapped in the Colored Rooms by the prince Isla probably had the most mixed feelings on. Until she said Darien was the Golden Knight, Isla had thought Meridia purposefully didn’t save Darien like she had Vanus, Gabrielle, and her. Meridia may have helped them end the Planemeld and save Nirn, but Isla’s heart still ached with a bitterness toward the Lady of Infinite Energies.

The moment Isla knew Darien was still alive, nothing else mattered. She raced back to Artaeum with that one word on her mind, blazed through the Spiral Skein and Mephala’s daedra as if they were no more than measly pests, not stopping for anything as petty as an injury. If the strength and power of her determination to reach the Golden Knight concerned Valsirenn, she kept it to herself.

Then time slowed down. He was in front of her – no helm hiding that beautiful face Isla could never forget – and confirmed what she already knew: that he was, in fact, the Darien she knew and loved. But this wasn’t the time for reunions. They were still in danger and Darien was very badly hurt. They needed to escape and he needed time to heal.

And so she went off yet again to do the Psijic’s bidding, going through the motions of fighting and running to her next destination all while her mind was on Darien. He was safe, but there was still so much she had to ask him, had to say to him, had to…

By the eight, he was a father and didn’t know it!

Luckily Isla had thought to make sure Valsirenn didn’t accidentally tell Darien this little fact she let slip in her frustration to reach him in the Spiral Skein. But that meant it was entirely on Isla to tell him, and she had no idea how to even approach the idea. There wasn’t exactly a book on, “How to tell your semi-daedric boyfriend who you thought was dead that the two of you have a kid together when you never even discussed having children before”.

Her feet were torn between going as slow as possible to avoid the conversation they needed to have and racing there to see him again. She hasn’t even wanted to leave his side after they returned to Artaeum, but work had to be done and Darien was in no condition to listen. But eventually she returned, and the moment came.

At first, she was just trying to keep it together and not burst out crying at seeing him again, but she couldn’t keep the fondness out of her voice when he asked if she remembered him, when she asked how he had been. Surprisingly, it was the flirting that halted their conversation.

“And just why are you shirtless?” she asked, acting like she was exasperated at his antics.

“Hey, I got stabbed a bunch, remember?” he said, leaning back and not very subtlety flexing. “You can’t examine battle wounds with your armor on. Besides, this sea air is good for the skin. Ask anyone.”

Unable to stop from oogling any longer, Isla heard the words come from her mouth before she realized she had spoken them. “I could get used to this again…”

Darien smirked, and Isla felt like she was back in Rivenspire all over again, back when their love was beginning to evolve into something more than just physical, back when his smile first started to make her heart skip a beat. “I’ll try not to distract you too much until after we’ve saved this world. After that? I don’t have any plans if you don’t.”

Plans. With Darien. Just the thought of it again after Coldharbour was enough to make her heart race. She wanted to do everything with Darien back then. Get married, go adventuring together, see the world, maybe settle down after a few years, and maybe maybe have kids. Now? She was just getting used to the idea, slowly letting herself hope and dream about a future together without being forcibly and painfully reminded that he was dead.

Except things weren’t the same. Isla wasn’t the same person she was in Coldharbour, and neither was Darien. Isla had seen much of Tamriel already, saved it several times over in fact. They had never discussed having kids before, but now they had one.

He needed to know. But by the eight, how would he react?

Darien must have seen the nervousness on her face. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He reached for her hand, gently but firmly rubbing his thumb across her fingers, just like he used to back in Coldharbour when Isla would vent to him about how afraid she was. How she felt like the world was on her shoulders and depended on her and her alone to save it without a clue as to how. Oh, how those days seemed so distant now.

But then his hand slowed to a stop. “Oh,” he said, realization coming across his face as he released her hand. “I see… If – if you’re with someone now, I completely understand and will back off.” Isla felt her stomach drop as Darien looked away. “It was uhm – well, I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“Darien, no,” Isla said, kneeling down in front of where he sat. “I – I’m not – it’s always been you.” She reached out to cup his face with one hand, turning his head and gazing into his eyes, hoping her understood the depth of her sincerity. “It’s always only ever been you.”

A sigh of relief as his shoulders relaxed, face leaning into her hand and lips pressed to her sweeping thumb. “That’s, well, surprisingly pleasing to hear,” he said softly, dopy smile coming across his face. They stayed there for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s presence without the immediate threat of death looming overhead.

But the source of her anxiety still loomed. “Darien, there – there’s still something I need to tell you,” she said, looking out at the beautiful Artaeum sky so she wouldn’t have to see Darien’s face. “I just – I don’t know _how_ to say it.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She saw him out of her peripheral vision leaning to the side, trying to catch her eye again.

Standing up, Isla took in a deep breath. Ignoring his question as to get this over with as quickly as possible, she told him, “When you… ‘died’. Back in Coldharbour. I…” the words caught in her throat. She tried to continue, but couldn’t seem to make her mouth produce the words she needed to say, that he needed to hear. Why was this so hard?

She must have stayed silent for too long. “Isla, it’s okay.” He made to stand up, but Isla gently pushed him down by the shoulder.

“No I just-” She sighed and closed her eyes to steel herself. The worst that could happen would be that he got mad, but he couldn’t be madder than he would be if she waited any longer to tell him. He deserved to know the truth, now. Turning away from him again, she bit the bullet. “I was pregnant.”

Silence. Isla could feel the crushing pressure to fill the void with words, necessary or no. “I didn’t find out until after – after I fought Molag Bal for the final time.” Silence. Breath quickening. Heart beat racing. “Her – her name is Phoebe.” Silence. She couldn’t resist it and looked at Darien. His face was frozen, eyes wide and locked on the ground, mouth opened just enough to breathe slow and shallow. Isla practically dived down to kneel next to him, hand on his back and body angled just enough to try and get his attention. The words raced out of her mouth. “They say she looks just like me, but I see so much of you in her. Her nose, her hair, her confidence, stubbornness. She – she’s absolutely beautiful. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t see her and think of you.” Still nothing from him. Just the waves crashing on the shore below. “Darien, please say something!” she cried.

Nothing. But then, a whisper, barely loud enough to be heard over roar of the ocean. “…I’m a father?” It was hard to hear what emotion was behind those words, but it didn’t sound like anger. Isla could feel the tears coming, even as she laughed at his words.

“Yes, Darien.” She felt a tear slip down her cheek and into the corner of her wide smiling mouth, but didn’t bother to wipe it away. “You’re a father.” But then the smile slipped as she realized that while it might not be anger he felt, it might not be positive either. “Is… is that okay?”

“Okay?” He snapped out of his trance, repeating the word in confusion, before losing himself in thought again. “I’m a father,” he repeated again. “How – how old is she?”

“Two years.” Isla tried to keep the nervousness she felt out of her voice. “Her birthday was last month.”

“Two years.” Sighing deeply, he leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. It was already somewhat messy; he was just making it worse. “I missed two whole years of our daughter’s life. And for what?” He sounded like he was going to continue, but sputtered out.

She moved over to kneel in front of him, reaching for his hands so he would stop messing up his hair. “Darien it’s okay.” She decided to take a risk and assume he wasn’t mad at her.

“How can you say that?” he asked, finally looking up and allowing Isla to see the building tears in his eyes. “How can you say it’s okay when I left you pregnant and alone when you probably needed me most? When I missed out on our daughter’s first steps, her first words, the first time she smiled or laughed? How can you ever forgive me for doing that to you?”

“Darien.” Isla pulled him toward her in a near crushing hug that he instantly reciprocated. Even though she was still in her armor, it felt so good to hold close to her body once more. Almost immediately, she felt his shaking sobs into her shoulder, neck growing wet with tears as he tried to keep quiet and failed. She slipped off her gauntlets and rubbed soothing circles on his bare back. The words of comfort came naturally. “It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for anything. You didn’t do anything wrong. There’s nothing to forgive. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, well after when the tears stopped. But eventually Isla’s knees were crying out from their uncomfortable position on the ground, and she moved over to sit on the rock beside Darien, doing her best to not lose the contact. “Better?” she asked, leaning back enough to look him in the eye.

“Better.” He sniffled, but looked okay.

Her hand found its way back to his face, gently wiping away at his wet cheeks. “Do you want to meet her? I’m sure she’d love to meet her daddy she’s been told so much about.”

“You told her about me?”

“Of course I did. We all did. Her father’s a hero, after all.” Well, it was also to stop her from calling Sai ‘daddy’, but maybe Darien didn’t need to know that. At least not right now.

He gave a short laugh. “You got that right, and I _would_ love to meet her. Probably best once we finish saving the world.”

“Darien, no offense, but last time I waited for the world to stop ending before I did something with you, you got sucked into the Colored Rooms.”

That got a much louder snort out of him. “That’s… entirely fair,” he said, leaning back from her touch. “How soon can you do it?”

“However long it takes to get a message to Lyris and Sai, so maybe a few days? I’m sure we could figure out some portal for them, so they don’t have to take a boat or wa-”

“What’s that?” he interrupted, voice concerned but not like they were in danger.

Isla quirked a brow. “What’s what?”

Darien’s eyes were locked on her hand, unmoving. “That ring on your finger.” She glanced down at her own hand. That ring. Oh no. Oooooh no.

Normally her gauntlets covered up the ring, but she remembered she had removed them while comforting Darien a few moments ago. Hell, she had forgotten she was even _wearing_ the ring. It rarely ever came off – a source of comfort and a reminder of Darien throughout the last few years.

But Darien hadn’t actually proposed. She was just wearing the ring he maybe possibly could have been considering proposing with three years ago. Things had changed. Maybe he was excited to have a daughter but wasn’t ready for marriage. Not anymore, at least.

“Listen, I can explain,” Isla said, distancing herself from Darien with hands up, hoping to calm him. “Your – you father. I met him a few months after you… you know.” It still felt weird to say that he died, considering he pretty obviously _hadn’t_ , but the word salad of ‘turned out to be part of a daedric prince and was recalled to Meridia’s realm’ was just too much to say all the time. “He told me about how you had written to him, about the ring, and that he _thought_ you were thinking about proposing. He said he wanted me to have it, since I was ‘as good as married to you’. His words, not mine!” she placated with her hands. “He was just trying to welcome me into the family, since I _was_ technically going to be giving birth to his only grandkid after all.” She started reaching for the ring to take it off. “If – if it makes you uncomfortable, I can always give it back. I didn’t want to presume anything, but he just ke-”

“No, no!” Darien scrambled forward off his chair and grabbed her hand, the one with the ring, in both of his. “That’s,” he said, eyes focused on hers. “That’s not what I meant. I just…” He looked down, and took a deep breath before letting out a huff of laughter, shaking his head. “I have a daughter. _We_ have a daughter,” he corrected, looking back up at her with a hopeful smile beginning to appear on his face. “And you would have said yes if I had proposed.” It was a statement, but there was a hint of a question in there.

There was nothing else Isla could say. “Yes.”

“Is that still your answer?” he asked. Isla felt her heart skip a beat. “Would you still say yes, if I proposed right here, right now?” Darien shuffled slightly until he was kneeling on one knee.

“Darien, you should know what my answer is by now,” she chastised, but couldn’t hold back the raw happiness creeping into her voice.

“Please. Just let me hear it. I _need_ to hear it.” Well she couldn’t say no to that, now could she?

“Yes. Yes, Darien Gautier, I will marry you.”

“YES!” He practically dived onto her in a hug, leaving the two of them rolling around on the dirt as their laughter rang across the rocky hills. “You hear that, world? Isla **fucking** Kingston’s gonna marry me!” he shouted just about directly into her ear, but Isla couldn’t find herself able to care.

Darien. Darien Gautier wanted to marry her. Even if it was three years late and they already had a kid together. Even if they had already committed themselves to each other and knew they would never love anyone else as intensely as they had each other. Even if it was more symbolic than anything given how much they had been through together.

Isla rolled them so she was sitting on top of his waist looking down at him. “How soon-” she started to ask, but was taken about by the raw adoration in his eyes. Fuck, did he really have to be so perfect all the time? Clearing her throat, she tried again. “How soon until you think we can get married?”

“Well,” he said, hands drifting up to her hips. “A few weeks at least. We’d need to tell all our friends, arrange a date, plan for the party afterwards…” he trailed off looking to the side. The smile slowly faded on his face, mind clearly elsewhere.

Isla wondered what he was thinking about. “Darien?”

He took in a deep breath, and sighed. “You know what? You’re right. I’m tired of waiting until the time is right to do what I want, because it seems like the time is never going to be right.” He sat up, forcing Isla to scooch down onto his lap and grab onto his shoulders for security. “Isla Kingston – let’s get married, right now.”

“Now? Like _now_ now?” Well, that was one way to take her advice.

“Now. There’s got to be _someone_ here who can marry us.” He crawled out from under her and stood, holding out a hand to help her up. “Come on, let’s go!” he said, smile so bright Isla could believe Meridia herself was powering it.

She couldn’t very well say no to that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr partyatsanguines for more darien/isla nonsense if ya like. also general tes stuff.


End file.
